The Wild Kru 2: Megaslam Wrestling Universe 30
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: LAST CHAPTER AT LAST! Sylvester settles his feud with Panther Master over the XLW World title inside the Thunder Dome Cage! Please READ & REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**THE WILD KRU: MEGASLAM WRESTLING UNIVERSE 30.**

Prologue.

It had been three full months since Red Tiger had stepped into a wrestling ring because of a fight he had inadvertently caused. But his return erased that memory. His theme song played in the background as he pinned Darth Vader with his Infra Red Striker finisher to win the HWF World Annihilation championship for his team, The Wild Kru. Relief consumed Red Tiger once he pinned his opposite number in the final elimination match on Pay-Per-View. When his team and the Californian Nu-Metal band Linkin Park came down to the ring to celebrate, he needed nothing else but his 'family'. After the event closed out on PPV, Red reconsidered all the crap from his past and went to join his friends as they celebrated in the locker room. Then he reunited with long-lost friend Knuckles, who then invited them to the biggest sports-entertainment festival of the year: MEGASLAM WRESTLING UNIVERSE 30! The HWF management then decided a month of rest was in order for the new champions; the only member of the team who decided to work several small events was Daffy. Red went home to Las Vegas, Nevada to rest his wounds and get ready for his biggest challenge yet. Then he remembered the greatest match of his career…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK BEGINS

The date was 5th March 2005. The match was HWF Intercontinental Tag Team champions The Bikebrakers Kevin & Rolf vs. The Crazy Cats Red Tiger & Sylvester the Cat. The event was Megaslam Wrestling Universe 29. Sylvester locked up with Rolf to begin the match. Rolf snapped Sly's arm around with an arm-twist drop. Sylvester bridged out and powered Rolf down. Sly missed a leg drop, Rolf missed an elbow drop and they kept it up until they stood face-to-face. The crowd lit up with appreciation, as the chants of 'Let's go, Crazy Cats!' and 'Murder Drop!' demonstrated. Tags were exchanged.

FLASHBACK SPEEDS UP…

Nearing the end of the contest, Kevin was placed on Sly's shoulders by Red before Red climbed the top rope and executed the Doomsday DDT. Rolf broke up the pin and sent Sly flying out of the ring. Red escaped a Murder Drop attempt and flattened The Bikebrakers with a pair of Infra Red Strikers. Sylvester got back in and The Crazy Cats finished off their adversaries with stereo Tombstone Piledrivers and then the Feline Insanity on Rolf to take the match and the duo's second IC Tag Title reign. The fans blew up and loved every second of the celebration. Even more so when the magazines passed off the following Unification Main Event as 'mediocre and inferior in every way' to the IC Tag title match. Later that year, Red received the Match of the Year award.

FLASHBACK ENDS…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red grinned in delight as he went to his cabinet and pulled out the award. He would have to produce something memorable if he receives the Unified World title match with Black Falcon that Knuckles hinted at. Then Sylvester, with his cute little tomato Sierra under his arm, walked in.

'You still got that thing?' Sylvester said in sarcasm.

'Yeah. So? You've got a good-looking girl under your arm. Be happy it's not the other way around.' Red Tiger replied with, again, sarcasm. Sly poured three glasses of lemonade.

'How's Daffy doing?' Red asked curiously.

'He's well. Good enough that he is definitely getting a title shot at Megaslam. DCW promoters attended his matches.' Sylvester answered.

'I hope the others are dead-ready, because it's going to be an uphill battle in P-Town.' Red exclaimed. Sierra looked confused.

'P-Town?' She asked.

'Philadelphia.' Red said. Sierra looked slightly shocked.

'I've… I've got to go. See you, later Sly.' Sierra said slowly as she walked out the door.

'What's eatin' her?' Red asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Here Comes the Kru, ready or not

Here comes the Kru, ready or not… 

Motor City Arena. Daffy Duck facing Darth Maul with Dragon Championship Wrestling promoters looking on. After escaping the Force Choke STO, Daffy pinned Maul with the Arabian Tombstone Piledriver followed by the Triple Jump Moonsault. The DCW bigwigs were taking notes.

Backstage, Daffy's teammates in the Wild Kru were waiting in Daffy's locker room.

'Got Maul's number.' Daffy exclaimed.

'You also got the attention of the DCW bookers, too.' Red Tiger responded.

'We all set for Philly?' Daffy asked.

'Luggage is packed. All we need now is 7 return plane tickets.' Sylvester explained. Then DCW assistant head-booker Sentai Dragon Omega walked in.

'Good match, Daffy. You got a championship match at Megaslam 30 for the Double Dragon Tag belts, and the rest of the bookers have agreed that you should pick your own partner, even though we think Simpson is the right guy for the job…' Omega explained.

'No problem. Homer was going to be my choice if it was a tag title match anyway. I'll see you at MWU30, my man.' Daffy replied. Omega walked out the door.

'You'll be wishing the match is as easy as that when you go against the Bikebrakers at the festival. Sly and me found that out the hard way.' Red said.

'Concern noted.' Daffy said.

At the Michigan Airport, Sylvester and Sierra wandered into a jewelry store to escape the paparazzi. Red Tiger wore a hooded jumper for the same reason. When their flight was announced, the Kru made a beeline for the checkout. The paparazzi slammed together when they got themselves stuck in the metal detector. Sylvester laughed hysterically as the Kru boarded the first flight to Philadelphia.

3 hours later, the Kru were in P-Town, Pennsylvania. Inside check-in, Red Tiger spotted B.A. Bumpy Knuckles, Tommy Dreamer & Rob Van Dam.

'Welcome to the most hostile state in the US of A, gentlemen and lady. The city that thought up hardcore wrestling!' Knuckles announced.

'Thought up Hardcore wrestling?' Homer asked.

'Yep. It's also the city where about 10 pints of my blood has been spilled, too.' Dreamer replied. RVD looked slightly annoyed.

'Any of you got a smoke?' RVD asked. Dreamer handed him a cigarette.

'Are you kidding? I don't smoke this garbage!' RVD added. Then they picked up their luggage and then left the airport in Knuckles' ECW van.

Sierra remained silent during the road trip. Sylvester's playful attempts to get her to speak didn't help her unease with Philadelphia. Hey, it has been branded the most hostile city in America. The van entered a large apartment complex's garage. Knuckles turned around.

'This, my little kiddies, is the biggest apartment building in Philadelphia. Owned by Yours' Truly on account of all the money I've made doing XLW Music & Movie deals. One problem; the fans are apathetic towards me because they believe I've been handed everything on a silver platter. They're talking crap in my opinion.' Knuckles explained, but everyone was long gone by now.

'Never mind.' Knuckles sighed. Then he showed the team to the largest apartment in the building.

That night, as the team slept in their king-sized beds, Sierra sneaked out, taking a brown pouch with her.

She wandered Ratner Street and found a back-alley. She smoked the catnip Sylvester had returned to her in large quantities.

'There is absolutely no way I'm dying in this garbage can of a state!' Sierra mumbled to herself. Then someone walked up to her, and Sierra thought she had seen a ghost…

'Panther?' She whispered to herself. The hulking cat that stood before her was a distant memory in her mind.

'The very same, baby doll.' Panther said back deeply. Sierra tried to find a place to run.

'What's wrong?' Panther asked.

'You… I had you arrested… and placed on a register…' Sierra cried.

'But… I've changed my ways. Don't you read the tabloids?' Panther replied.

'I… don't do tabloids. What do you want?' Sierra asked, as she dried the light tears from her face. Her offered Sierra a handkerchief. She carefully took it from Panther.

'I come here every week and curse this spot. This spot… is the alley that turned me into a violent Beep and made me look like hell before I checked into drug rehab. And then, when I had checked out of rehab, I did what I did to you and then you got your retribution when I was jailed for indecent assault and had my name scribbled on the indecent offenders' list. This is the worst location in all of Philadelphia.' Panther explained. Then he stared at the catnip.

'You haven't given up, yet?' Panther said.

'Old habits die hard, Panther.' Sierra responded.

'When I saw your face again as I walked up here, all I wanted was to prove how much I was sorry for doing what I did… and how much I loved you.' Panther told her. Sierra leaned in a gave her old flame a kiss. Panther returned the kiss, but Sierra pulled away.

'I'm sorry, I can't. I'm seeing someone else.' Sierra explained.

'What's his name?' Panther asked.

'Sylvester the Cat. We started going out a month ago.' Sierra answered. Panther was shocked. With a swift attack, he floored Sierra and the catnip cigarette landed in Panther's left hand. He jabbed at Sierra's shoulder with it and burned her.

'3 years ago, you branded me a sadistic S.O.B. I'm not going to repeat our little indecent assault incident, because I swore to myself I would never do that again. But that is what the good side of me is all about, baby. So, gear up because the machines are about to start rolling!' Panther said in a sadist voice as he unbuckled his belt.


	3. Unhappy Memories

Unhappy Memories… 

FLASHBACK BEGINS…

Sylvester the Cat, one of the premier superstars of the Xtreme League Wrestling promotion in 2003 and 2003 Wrestler of The Year, was set for his first crack at the XLW World Heavyweight championship belt against PM, one of the toughest S.O.Bs born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. PM had won the vacant title belt from Bikebraker Kevin Smith 2 months earlier in Kyoto, Japan at the XLW-UJPW Supershow. Sylvester had a hard battle ahead; he had turned away a threat to throw the match by a rich Mafia boss, who was betting all his money on PM, the undefeated sensation and biggest drawing card in XLW, and was suffering from a sprained wrist injury after PM drilled him with the Rolling Olympic Hell, in which PM tucked his head under Sylvester's nearest arm and PM reached around Sly's chest and neck with his other arm as in a triangle choke sleeper and 180-degree slammed him during a fight at the Peroxide TV taping prior to the PPV called Hardcore Hell 2003. The match was fought under submissions-count-anywhere rules, which Sylvester won by synching in the Death Brand STF. Sylvester also realised that he had cost some of the wrong people a lot of money… and more importantly, lifted the World title from PM. The once-undefeated PM was undefeated no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later, Sylvester defended the World title for the first time against Bikebraker Rolf Oldham and won when he executed the Kryptonite Krunch for a three-count. PM challenged him for the title belt again, but this time inside the dreaded Thunder-Dome cage, set for Lock-Down Triple X 4 weeks away. Sylvester tried his best inside the massive cage and was ready to win when something went wrong. PM nailed his Nightshade finisher, and instead of landing on his back and keeping pressure down, Sylvester landed on his head... and something felt broken. Unable to move, PM easily pinned the champion for his title. The next stop was Pittsburgh Treatment Centre for neck surgery. Despite one doctor who was deliberately trying to kill Sylvester, the op was a success. Once Sylvester was cleared to compete from the neck surgery 4 months later, XLW management informed him that his contract had been traded over to the Hardcore Wrestling Federation. Sylvester thought that XLW was trying to focus on PM and make him their top performer. Sylvester, along with his partner Red Tiger, debuted a week later on HWF Extreme TV against The Bikebrakers and won. Even though his HWF career got off to a flying start, he still thought the way his XLW deal ended was a crying shame. Later that year, HWF announced to Sylvester that they had no desire to make Sylvester (Wrestling's biggest free agent) the HWF Unified World Heavyweight champion, even though they knew he would be selling Pay-Per-Views to millions of people worldwide as a known star. Sylvester refused to cry about it though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK ENDS…

Sylvester woke up to an empty apartment with nothing in it but a hungry Eddy Green looking for a Chunky Puffs breakfast. Then Sylvester's cell-phone rang. He clicked the talk button. Who was on the other end of the line was a panicking Knuckles.

'Sly! Get down to Ratner Street! Sierra--she's--she's—hurt! Get down here as fast as you can! She's got scalding scars on her--!' Knuckles freaked out.

'Calm down, B.A.! Eddy and me will get down there pronto!' Sly declared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Recurring Nightmares

A Recurring Nightmare 

Sylvester and Eddy Green rushed over to Ratner Street in a cab. Sylvester's eyes widened when he saw his girlfriend's almost-lifeless body with burns and blood.

'What in the blue hell happened?' Sylvester yelled as the paramedics lifted Sierra onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

'One person may come with her to the hospital.' One paramedic said. Larry looked at Sylvester.

'You better go.' Larry said. Sylvester got on the ambulance without a word and it zoomed off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Sierra woke to find Sylvester in the bedside chair.

'Hey. You OK?' Sylvester asked.

'I've been better.' Sierra replied slowly.

'What happened?' Sylvester asked again.

'A ghost from the past that belonged in another life came back to haunt me.' Sierra responded.

'Ain't that a feeling I've had before.' Sly muttered.

'What do you mean?' She asked. Sylvester sighed.

'It was May 2003… I was living the high-life that any pro-wrestler would have only dreamed of having because pay was scarce 3 years ago; I was the number one contender to the XLW World title and my son Marty was approaching his 17th birthday. I had almost everything. Man, it sucked when I began my hunt for the belt because the champ Panther J. Thompson – better known as Panther Master – thought it would be fun to get in my head with really despicable acts… such as raping my ex on TV. It ended my relationship with her real quickly. As for him, I blasted that grin right off his face and won the belt, despite being threatened by the Mafia beforehand.' He explained. Sierra tried desperately to keep her tears in.

'Then he broke my neck in our rematch and that was the end of our rivalry. I never saw him again for three years.' He added.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvester drove around to Ratner Street the night after, where Sierra was abused, where he saw 2 hooded teenagers. He listened close.

'Did you hear what happened last night? A girl got raped in this street!' One teen said.

'So?' Another asked.

'It wasn't any girl, dog… it was our hero's ex-girlfriend!' Teen 1 replied.

'I thought his intro to the register got him off that insatiable desire!' Teen 2 said.

'You guessed wrong, you idiot. I hear that he raped her because she was seeing the guy who ended our hero's winning streak in 2003!' Teen 1 answered. Sylvester didn't need to hear anything more. He doesn't have to when he's seen red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the old ECW Arena Viking Hall, Sylvester parked the van in the car park and bolted into the arena. Security was unwilling to mess with Sly because they knew of his reputation and so did the booker. He draped a black mask over his head and sat by the curtain. His prey was in his sights. XLW World Heavyweight champion Panther Master blasted Rolf Oldham in two minutes with a viscous Power Bomb followed by the 'Nightshade', a Double-arm twisting Brainbuster that Panther broke Sly's neck with. After the bell rang, Sylvester ran out to the ring with the mask on. He battered Panther with a chair relentlessly. Sly topped off the attack with a Tombstone Piledriver. Panther scrambled up the entrance ramp with his title belt. Sylvester took the mike.

'Hey, Panther. Nice to see you've kept my belt warm for 3 years. It's kind of saddening to come back this way, but my goal is revenge for what you did to my new baby-doll. Ladies and gentlemen, this cat violated the terms of a sexual offender's' probation he was put on!' Sylvester said calmly. A shocked look descended over Panther Master's face.

'Why the long face? You just got told because I'm back…' Sylvester added as he loosened his mask and then removed it.

'…Sylvester the Wild Cat!' Sylvester announced. The fans roared with approval.

'That was good, guys! Let's see if you can top that with my challenge. Panther, you took an innocent girl and took her dignity in the alleyway on Ratner Street. I am challenging you--!' Sylvester explained before he was cut off.

'No, Sylvester! No! I'm not letting you challenge me because people whine and complain about me not taking the initiative. No, Sylvester… I'm challenging you to a fight next week in this very arena!' Panther yelled.

'You bring 5 of your best soldiers to the war because I'm bringing Red Tiger, Eddy Green, Larry the Lion, Homer Simpson & Daffy Duck, my Wild Kru, back to XLW next week, and that's all I got to say about that!' Sylvester concluded. The Black Cat stared his rival in the eyes before leaving through the crowd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvester returned to Knuckles' apartment and found Sierra up all alone.

'You OK, baby doll?' Sly asked.

'I'm feeling lonely. The others are dead out!' Sierra replied.

'I'll keep you company for the night.' Sly offered.

'Thanks.' Sierra said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sylvester could hear singing:

Don't wake me 'til the Morning After

Don't wake me 'til the Morning After

Don't wake me 'til the Morning After

I'm so tired

There's just got to be an end

To the pain I feel when I'm

Awake and alive

Alive

Alive

Alive and not dreaming

The black cat stumbled to remove himself from the covers and removed Sierra's arm from his chest. Then he found a pleasant surprise. Literally.

'Well done, brother. Last night was well warranted. You get what you were after?' Red Tiger asked.

'You guys watched XLW last night?' Sly asked.

'Yep. Saw every bit of your challenge. I've been waiting a long time to wrestle at Viking Hall. Too long.' Red replied.

'It ain't a wrestling match, Red. This is personal. I have to get Panther back for two things that I'd like to keep secret.' Sly explained. Sierra got up.

'Good morning, Sly. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, big guy. In the meantime, I want an omelet.' Sierra said.

'I'm right there, baby doll.' Sly said. As she went to the bathroom, Sly bolted over to the kitchen area. Red was suspicious.

'Sylvester… did you two--?' Red asked before he was cut off midway.

'Keep it down, dude… and yes, we did. But you say something and I'll put out all your dirty laundry!' Sly muttered as he flipped the egg in the air.

'Mouth is zipped shut.' Red replied. Then Sly heard laughing from the bathroom. Sierra popped out with what looked like an EPT stick. Sly looked at Red in amazement.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Sly blurted out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A fight as promised

A fight, as promised 

Everybody except Eddy & Sierra were at a bar in Philly. Eddy convinced Sylvester to go against his will as Eddy cared for Sly's pregnant girlfriend. A moment later, Eddy was on the phone to Sylvester to head down to Philly Hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kru ran to Sierra's ward as fast as they could, where they found Sierra, Eddy & Sierra's doctor.

'What's up, doc?' Daffy uttered.

'She is having inexplicable contractions this early in her pregnancy. It astonishes me. The baby is growing 100 times faster than it should and is due in late March.' The doctor replied.

'How late in March?' Homer asked.

'21st or the 22nd. I couldn't tell you specifically. All I know is that this is a surprise.' The doctor replied again. Sly pulled Red aside.

'21st? That's the day after the PPV!' Sly said.

'Yeah. But what does that matter? You're going to be a father, man!' Red replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday night. Sylvester was about to fulfil his promise of a fight. The Kru left the van and walked straight into the ring. Sly grabbed the mike.

'Welcome to the Wild execution of Panther Master here in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! Before we get to that though, I have something I want to announce. You all know about my girlfriend being pregnant, right?' Sylvester explained. The crowd roared and applauded, until _Abstraction, _Panther Master's theme song, played. The cocky champion strutted to ringside with his new gang; Unified Heavyweight champion Black Falcon, Smoke, Darth Maul, Reptile & DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions The Bikebrakers. Immediately taking the microphone, PM got in Sly's face.

'I heard your girl was pregnant. I'm prompted to clap… for myself, because for all you know, that child could be mine. I'm probably the reason she has a burning bush right now.' Panther said.

'I'm willing to accept what you just said should you be identified as the father, but as far as I'm concerned, I'll be a dad to it all the same.' Sylvester added.

'Have you heard that your company's officials have met with this companies officials? If not, let me explain it to you in a nutshell. HWF has decided against suspending you and instead negotiated a deal for you to wrestle one last match with me at Megaslam Wrestling Universe 30. The key word is last, because if I win you'll have to retire.' Panther explained.

'Forget the Crap the office threw at you. We're going to be the ones to name the stipulations for our title match at MWU30. First; I win, you go in jail for a minimum of 20 years for GBH and sexual harassment. If I lose, I'll retire and be forced to serve your jail sentence. And since our last one ended without a proper winner, let's make this match... a Thunderdome Match!' Sylvester suggested.

'I'd be a fool not to agree to those terms. You're on, Sylvester.' Panther agreed. Then his cronies blasted Sly from behind. The Kru defended their comrade in the fight. With the Infra Red Striker on Falcon, Red Tiger sent the enemy reeling.

'This didn't seem to have a winner, PM. So I'm inviting you to show up at your first HWF Extreme TV taping ever to finish this.' Sylvester challenged.

'I will show up, Sylvester. Watch your back… because after Friday, your buddies may not be able to do it anymore!' PM proclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday night, the Kru showed up for the taping. The tension could've been cut with a knife. The gang bolted to the ring. Panther's goons followed not long afterwards and the brawl ensued. A referee rang the bell when Eddy and Reptile were the only two left in the ring. With a knockout punch and a swift Culdesak Destroyer, Eddy disposed of Reptile. Blood flowed. Panther Master sucker-punched Sly before cowering out. Sylvester hit the ropes with a chair repeatedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Sylvester visited Sierra in the hospital. He left a present before he left her to sleep. He drove the gang to the airport when his phone rang.

'Sylvester, I need to tell you something.' Sentai Dragon Omega said.

'Go ahead, Omega. I've aired all my dirty laundry on TV.' Sly replied.

'I got Sierra transferred to Vegas hospital should anything go wrong in your match at the PPV. And I pulled some strings to get Red Tiger the Unified title match he deserves.' Omega explained.

'That's great. I'll speak to you later; I'm in traffic.' Sly told Omega before he switched his phone off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Back Home

Back Home 

Sylvester & the Wild Kru went to Las Vegas, Nevada for a BBQ by Larry's father-in-law, Sarmoti.

'What's good here?' Sylvester asked. Sarmoti coughed as the steam blew everywhere.

'Baby stew. Welcome home, gracious grandson-in-law.' Sarmoti joked. Everybody spread out. Red Tiger ate hotdogs and drank more lemonade. Homer and Daffy talked strategy.

'What do we do if those two whippersnappers bring weapons in?' Homer asked.

'Use your imagination.' Daffy replied with a big smile on his beak. Larry went home to his wife. Eddy and Knuckles practised their finishers on one another.

Suddenly, a car turned up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, hey, Melissa!' Larry greeted the girl.

'Who is she?' Sly asked.

'Melissa Thompson. She's Panther's daughter. He doesn't know that though.' Red explained. They watched her walk up to them.

'Are you Sylvester?' Melissa asked Sly.

'Yeah. Why are you here?' Sylvester asked.

'I just came to say that I'm sorry for the trouble my dad has caused you. He is a sicko who deserves to be in jail. I watch wrestling every week, and what he said against you is revolting.' Melissa explained.

'Don't be the one to atone for his sins, girl. He will pay when my hands are wrapped around his neck.' Sylvester replied.

'Amen to that. I've known Sierra for a long time and what she's going through is ought to be eating her up from the inside, having your baby and all.' Melissa said.

'That's not proven yet. But as I said, I will father that baby all the same.' Sylvester said back.

'And you are?' Melissa asked Red in that 'Come on' kind of female voice.

'Michael Chadwick A.K.A Red Tiger.' Red replied in that confused tone.

'You are my hero!' Melissa yelled with glee.

'Any of my posters in your room?' Red asked, knowing he was talking to his biggest mark.

'Not really… I have one of my dad's posters that I use for a dartboard but that was it.' Melissa answered. Sylvester pulled Red aside.

'Dude, take my car keys. Here's your chance.' Sly whispered, holding out his keys.

'What the hell am I supposed to do with those?' Red whispered back.

'Look, I don't want to be the only one with a child here.' Sylvester suggested.

'Too much information, Sly. But you're right: it is my best opportunity.' Red agreed as he took the car keys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Sylvester picked up his cell phone.

'Sylvester… you now ain't the only one with a kid.' Red exclaimed as he caught his breath.

'You used my condom when the dam broke, didn't you, Mike?' Sylvester said.

'Damn it!' Red yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 days later, the Kru went to Vegas Dragon Casino.

'Hello, gambling! Guys, spread out!' Sylvester declared. But before the Wild Kru could start having fun, Panther Master and his gang arrived. The Kru came face-to-face with them.

'Looks like you losers chose the best casino in all of Vegas. And a new girl? She's on my list of victims now.' Panther mocked.

'She's your 23-year-old daughter, you son-of-a--!' Sylvester yelled before a brawl broke out. It all ended when Panther hit a Powerbomb on Eddy through a craps table.

'We're ditching this joint. See you losers on Sunday Night!' Panther yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Eddy was kicking and screaming as the doctors worked on his broken arm.

'What's up, doctor?' Sylvester asked.

'He can't wrestle for a while, but--!' The doctor was cut off.

'Shut up! Just put my arm in a cast, you stupid idiot! I'm not going to be stopped from wrestling on Sunday night. If you don't clear me, I'll break all you crapbags in half!' Eddy yelled.

'We can't turn away from a demand like that, but we will warn you that if he reinjures his arm on Sunday, he'll never wrestle again.' The doctor said as he placed Eddy's arm in a cast.

'Looks like Megaslam's the only way out of this feud for you. We'll back you up no matter what, captain!' Eddy decided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Man Down

**Man Down**

The Wild Kru arrived at the Philadelphia Spectrum in their tour van. Sentai Dragon Omega greeted them in their locker room with his friend Damien Lyonne.

'Hey, Big O. Do you have a match for the rest of the crew?' Sylvester asked. Omega turned to Damien and then turned back to Sylvester.

'Yeah. Eddy, Knuckles & Larry can face Smoke, Darth Maul & Reptile in a 6-man tag match with a Hardcore stipulation if you wish.' Omega offered. Sylvester looked back at Eddy, Knuckles & Larry, who smiled devilishly, almost as if they were salvating at the prospect of brutalising the Ninjas and their Sith comrade.

'Sounds good to them!' Sylvester responded. Omega nodded and left with Damien. Sylvester set his bags down and glanced at Eddy.

'After that injury back at the Superdome, are you fit for service?' Sylvester asked concerningly.

'I've got a minor headache and a tweaked ankle. I'll be fine, Master S.' Eddy insisted. Red Tiger & Homer laughed.

'What?' Sylvester said.

'Master S. That's fresh!' Homer replied. The Kru then traded jokes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ladies & Gentlemen from around the world on Pay-Per-View, welcome to the 30th Megaslam Wrestling Universe festival live from the Spectrum Arena in the most hostile city in America, Philadelpia! I am Joey Styles and have we got a card for you tonight! Sylvester The Cat, current co-holder of the HWF World Annihilation title, challenges the XLW World Heavyweight champion Panther Master for the XLW World title in the second-ever Thunderdome main event, which would be their first match against each other in three years! Yes, you heard it here: the rivals who battered each other to death in two XLW matches from 2003 will meet in what just may be their last encounter inside the squared circle. Also, Red Tiger, Sylvester's longtime friend and tag team partner, challenges Black Falcon for the HWF Unified Heavyweight championship. In the midst of the exciting main events booked for tonight, 'Pitbull' Homer Simpson teams with Daffy Duck to battle The Bikebrakers for the DCW Double Dragon tag team titles in an unhinged Hardcore Tag Team brawl. And the Wild Kru's streak of the night begins with the opening match: Eddy Green, Larry the Lion & Knuckles face off with Smoke, Reptile & Darth Maul in a Hardcore match! Let's go to the ring!' Styles introduced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy went straight after Reptile once the bell rang while Knuckles got into a fistfight with Smoke at ringside and Larry battled Maul up the aisle with a kendo stick. Eddy went for the Culdesak Destroyer, but Reptile countered with the Acid Alabama Slam. Eddy kipped up and superkicked Reptile down. On the stage, Maul & Larry traded weapon shots until Larry picked up Maul and drove him through a stageside table with the Last Roar. Knuckles sent Smoke sailing into the guardrail, but was kicked in the gut by the ninja. Smoke let Knuckles have it with a barrage of martial arts-style kicks and topped it all off with a wheel kick. Reptile drilled Eddy with a DDT and went up top for a splash. Larry appeared out of nowhere and pushed Reptile off of the top rope. Smoke pulled down Larry and unloaded on the Lion with a second combination of kicks. Smoke missed the last kick as Larry ducked and ended up in the arms of the revived Knuckles, who slammed Smoke into the ringpost hard. Darth Maul rushed back down to ringside and smashed Larry over the head with a kendo stick. Knuckles in turn sent a chair flying into Maul's head and the chair hooked onto his neck like a noose. Eddy locked in a Dragon Sleeper on Reptile and waited a minute before executing the Inverted DDT. Eddy was ready to go for something big and put Reptile in the torture rack. Eddy tried to drive down Reptile, but Kevin Smith came from the guardrail and smashed Eddy in the face with a lead pipe. The leader of the Eds was now bleeding profusely and seeing stars. Knuckles & Larry took their fight with Smoke & Maul into the ring, but their plan of action was thwarted when Maul applied a double Sith Tap-Out, allowing Smoke to blast Larry with the Burning Hammer. Reptile dragged Eddy to his feet and executed the Lizard Driver. 1...2... No! Eddy kicked out of Reptile's finishing move! Frustrated in the crowd, Kevin came back and viscously attacked Eddy's legs with his lead pipe. The Bikebraker was quick as a cat in setting up a double stack of tables and sending a ladder into the ring. He lit the double stack on fire and collaborated with Reptile. Kevin sent Eddy up to Reptile on top of the ladder where Reptile hit a jaw-dropping Death Valley Driver on Eddy straight through the burning stack. But that couldn't keep Eddy down. The courageous kid fought back up to his feet and sent Maul, Kevin & Smoke over the top rope. Revived Knuckles & Larry battered Maul & Smoke at ringside. Eddy motioned to the crowd and popped them big time with the Cut-Throat Towerhacker E-Driver from the torture rack position for the win. His well-deserved cheers turned to boos when Kevin, Maul & Smoke, having dealt with Larry & Knuckles, blasted Eddy from behind. Kevin hit the Kevolution Edge, Smoke hit the Burning Hammer, Maul hit the Sith Choke STO and Reptile topped off the relentless assault on Eddy with another Lizard Driver. The boos were deafening and the ring was soon full of trash. The remaining Wild Kru members rushed out to check on their fallen friends and to get a measure of revenge on PM's cronies, but the bad guys were long gone. Red Tiger & Homer helped the shattered Eddy onto a stretcher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How is he, doctor?' Red asked the doctor who had tended to Eddy.

'He won't be able to wrestle for a long time after suffering a concussion, which is what has fallen upon your friend. That wound will take a lot of stitches to close.' The doctor responded. A pissed Sylvester walked over Eddy, who was having his blood wound taped up.

'We'll get those bastards for what they did, Eddy. I've got a grudge against that S.O.B Kevin for what went down in the Motor City Mall 2 months ago!' Sylvester promised.

'If I were you, I wouldn't worry about Kevin so much as worrying about Panther Master, Sly. Injuries like this happen in wrestling all the time. You don't believe me, just watch an FMW tape from Japan. Besides, I don't want you guys to get hurt over something that happened to me. Let it go.' Eddy muttered as the nurse applied more tape.

'I'll let it go once they're dead!' Sylvester declared.

'Yeah! You bust your head open for us: we'll bust our asses for you!' Red added. Sentai Dragon Omega came in to talk with the Kru.

'I saw what happened, guys. As a result, management is changing the main event. After you are all done with your other matches, you'll all team up in the Thunderdome and defend the World Annihilation title against Panther's troops... with Knuckles obviously replacing Eddy in the warzone. If you all win, you will have helped Sylvester capture the XLW title and put PM in jail for his disgusting conduct outside of the ring. I can't wait to see the smile come off of their faces!' Omega retorted before walking out.

'It's on!' Sylvester proclaimed.


	8. Hardcore Homicide

**Hardcore Homicide.**

With many of the crowd booing with a passion, the DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions Kevin & Rolf made their entrance and flipped off the crowd along the way. Homer & Daffy were waiting at the curtain.

'You all set to kick ten cans of crap out of these idiots?' Homer asked.

'A suicide artist is ready for anything, my yellow friend.' Daffy responded. As soon as Homer's music hit over the P.A. system, the teammates bolted down the ramp and jumped the champions in the ring. Homer chopped Rolf repeatedly as Daffy made an early attempt on the Arabian Tombstone, but Kevin reversed it with an anklelock. Homer grabbed a chair and smashed Kevin over the head with it. Daffy retrieved another chair and blasted Rolf with the standing Arabian Facebuster. Kevin suffered the same fate soon after. Homer tossed and set a table in the ring. He then sat on the top rope, setting up for the Super Bomb. Daffy prepared to send Rolf up to Homer, but Kevin chopblocked Daffy and springboarded off the table, hitting Homer with a Super Frankensteiner. Rolf pounded Daffy with right hooks and southpaw punches. Kevin booted Homer in the face a couple of times before dropkicking a chair into Daffy's face. Kevin & Rolf went for the Murder Drop on Daffy, but Homer smashed Kevin with a spear before Daffy countered Rolf with a Spike DDT. Daffy drilled Rolf with the Arabian Tombstone and then the Atomic Arabian Facebuster. The fans booed in a hostile manner as Reptile & Smoke came down the ramp to interfere again. But Sylvester and Red Tiger were there to cut them off at the pass. With no interference, Homer executed the Homer Spike on Kevin which led to Kevin's destruction at the hands of Daffy and an Arabian Skull Crusher through a table. Homer sat on the top rope, ready for another Super Bomb attempt. Daffy dragged Kevin with him to the top rope and pulled off a double Super Bomb with Homer. No-one to stop them in sight, Homer & Daffy double-pinned Kevin & Rolf for the win and the DCW Double Dragon Tag Team championship belts. Seeing red, Sylvester rushed into the ring and began unloading on Kevin with viscous forearm strikes. With the crowd on his side, Sly destroyed Kevin with a Tombstone Piledriver from the apron to the solid concrete floor. Sly wiped Kevin's blood onto his face as if it were war-paint. The Wild Kru celebrated up the ramp as EMTs came down to check on Kevin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mission fifty percent complete! It'll teach that dork to mess with us!' Sylvester remarked.

'My Unified World title match is next. I've feared nothing and regretted less for over a month to get to this point. I could care less that the match has been booked before the main event. Who the hell cares? This night belongs to the Kru and it's father-to-be leader!' Red declared. Sly launched him a dirty look.

'The fact that you even consider me the head of the group is ridiculous, because you put the band together, Red.' Sylvester explained.

'But so much has happened since I put the gang together, Sylvester. The rest of us started respecting you because you weren't the one making immature decisions. You were the one who was recklessly trying to rectify them.' Red responded.

'Hey, Sly: you're the most impatient one of us here. Sometimes impatience is bliss because you used it to one-up Panther a few weeks ago.' Homer pointed out, wearing his newly-won DCW Tag Belt across his shoulder.

'And your impatience is rubbing off on us because we were impatient in battering those Bikebraker chumps to Hell. It works!' Daffy threw in his two cents.

'And the roof is about to come off because Panther's about to get served!' Knuckles proclaimed.

'Alright. We've all worked for 2 months to get this far. Now let's go out there and kick some megalomaniacal ass!' Sylvester said.


	9. Violence Begets Violence

**Violence Begets Violence.**

After several interim matches and intermission, Red Tiger was pumped for his HWF Unified World title match with Black Falcon and wasn't about to let the enemy instill fear within his competitive soul. As the opening bell sounded off, Red Tiger flung himself at the evil champion and threw fists at anything with a heartbeat. Red tried the Infra Red Striker, but Falcon swatted his challenger away. Falcon went for his Skylord Driver finisher, but Red escaped it with a rolling DDT. The fans popped big time for Red Tiger, prompting Rolf to rush out. But his interference attempt was in vain because Red smashed Rolf on sight with the Infra Red Striker. That cost Red when he turned around to face the champion because Falcon blasted him with a U-Turn Slam, which is a Rock Bottom from the Sidewalk Slam position. That move garnered a two-count from the referee. Frustrated, Falcon went outside the ring and retrieved what seemed to be a length of barbed wire. Meanwhile, Red countered an unexpected assault attempt from Rolf by belly-to-belly suplexing Rolf over the top rope and through the timekeepers' table. Falcon charged at Red with the barbed wire, but Red rolled away and nailed a dropkick. Thinking on his feet (or paws as Sylvester would probably say), Red Tiger moved the steel steps to reveal a hidden barbed wire baseball bat. Red swung at Falcon's gut and hit Falcon so hard that the lethal wire-encrusted weapon _stuck _to Falcon's T-Shirt. Shrugging, Red planted the bottom of his left boot in Falcon's forehead and then his right in Falcon's back. As if he was possessed, Red picked up Falcon's barbed wire and shredded Falcon's head with it. The challenger seemed sadistic, which was not his usual mindset or attitude. Red extracted the bat from Falcon's shirt and whacked Falcon acrosshis already-bloody face with it. Falcon was knocked unconscious from the viscous onslaught. Red did Eddy's taunt and went for the E-Driver, but Falcon miraculously reversed it and executed the Cut-Throat Skylord Driver out of desperation. It busted Red wide open, but it was impossible for most fans to tell since Red's fur was, well... red. The stunned referee laid back and watched as Red & Falcon fought back up to verticality. Falcon threw three punches and Red responded with a superkick out of nowhere. Adrenaline kicked in and Red dragged Black Falcon back to his feet. The challenger placed the Unified World champion on the top rope and destroyed him with the Code Red Cutter. The amazed referee counted the 1-2-3 and crowned Red Tiger the new HWF Unified World Heavyweight champion. The rest of the Wild Kru came down to celebrate, but were jumped from behind by Panther Master's cronies, minus an injured Kevin. Red springboarded from the top rope and took everybody out with a Sky Twister Splash. The Kru headed back to the locker room in a heartbeat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Good job, Red! Now we got the main event left to deal with!' Sylvester congratulated.

'No... you got the main event left to deal with! As far as we're concerned, Panther, that XLW title and this night belongs to only Sylvester the Crazy Cat!' Red declared.

'Yeah, we're just in that monster cage to keep the other bad guys off your back... and to inflict some heavy-duty homicide on those suckers!' Daffy explained.

'Let's go do it, guys! There's one more match left before we go into downtown hell and the time between now & then is enough for us to rest our wounds!' Sly announced.

'For the Kru, for Sierra... and for the rest of the Kru's homies!' Knuckles said.

'We're with you 'til the end!' Homer pledged.

'Who are we?' Red yelled.

'THE WILD KRU!' The rest of the Kru responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ladies and gentlemen, coming up after the next bout is the most dangerous match in the history of professional wrestling in it's second-only appearance on a wrestling card. Changes have been made since the match was announced, such as that the match is now for not only the XLW title between Panther Master and Sylvester the Cat, but the HWF World Annihilation championship between the Wild Kru and PM's gang. This is going to be violent and blood is going to flow. Eddy has been taken out of the match due to his injuries, but it is going to go ahead as planned. Sylvester The Wild Cat, new HWF Unified Heavyweight champion Red Tiger, DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions Homer & Daffy, Larry the Lion & Knuckles face off with XLW World Heavyweight champion Panther Master, The Bikebrakers, Smoke, Reptile & Darth Maul with the HWF World Annihilation championship on the line inside the Thunderdome! Prepare for the main event of extreme proportions!' Joey Styles introduced.


	10. It All Ends

**It All Ends...**

Sylvester was as tense as any wrestling main eventer can be, but he had a bigger motivation going into this Thunder-Dome main event: his girlfriend Sierra. His hated rival Panther Master. The HWF World Annihilation championship. The XLW World Heavyweight championship. And, of all things, the safety of his teammates. His own safety wasn't a concern... Sylvester could care less about getting hurt inside the Dome because he knew he was living in a world where its own inhabitants are more afraid of living than dying. The Crazy Cat thought about Eddy's injuries and all the times Panther Master's gang jumped the Wild Kru. After 5 more minutes, it wasn't time to think anymore. It was time to put up or shut up. Red Tiger and the rest of the Kru were waiting by the curtains. Red Tiger looked at Sylvester.

'You ready, captain?' Red asked.

'You bet your ass, I am!' Sylvester responded simply. Homer brought his head back in from the curtains.

'Sly, come and see this. It's gotta' be a new Thunder-Dome structure, because I don't remember the last one having an outer shell!' Homer requested. Sylvester and Red walked over to take a look.

'Outer shell. Great. You can drive his lackeys into there while I settle the score with Panther!' Sylvester suggested.

'We're liable to do anything in there, Sylvester.' Red chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The theme song of the Kru played and out came the reigning HWF World Annihilation champions. The fans were deafening in their support of Sylvester in this match. Sylvester, the Number One Contender to the XLW World title, stepped into the outer shell and then into the ring area. The Kru stuck around in the outer shell. Panther's music hit the PA system to boos, and the XLW champion wasted no time in getting into the ring area to rumble with Sylvester. Before the rest of Panther's buddies could make it to their boss, Red Tiger snatched the padlock from the referee and locked the door from the outer shell to the ring area, ensuring Panther and Sylvester would settle their feud alone... once and for all. The bell rang and the violence began. Panther tried a hard lariat on Sylvester, but Sly rolled away and quickly chopblocked Panther's left knee. Red Tiger began bashing Rolf's head against the steel walls, Homer brawled with Darth Maul, Daffy trounced on Reptile and Knuckles fought off Smoke with his steel padlock chain. In the ring, Panther sent three hard punches into Sylvester's ribs before attempting the Nightshade Buster, but Sly countered with a side-jump hurricanrana. Following up, Sylvester climbed the top rope looking for a massive 450 splash, only to eat canvas as Panther moved away. Rolf lowblowed Red Tiger and climbed the cage wall before taking everyone in the outer shell down with a moonsault splash. Panther was so distracted by the move that he took too much time unhooking a lead pipe from the wall, allowing Sylvester to adjust himself and utilise Panther's pipe in a frontflip neckbreaker. Sly hit a boot to the gut and rushed the champion to the corner and began choking the life out of him. Sly followed Panther to the buckles but got caught quick and Panther went to work on Sly. Take grabbed hold and tossed Panther right back into the corner and chopped Panther to pieces with rights and lefts. Panther began to fire back with some shots of his own before getting flattened by a Sly big boot. Sly worked over the arm of Panther and took him to the ropes for an armbreaker. Panther cut Sly off before he could walk across the ropes and went for a Superplex but was shoved off. Panther, like a pit bull, kept at Sly and went to the well again and this time hit the spot. Panther went for the cover but only got two. Sly whipped Panther into the ropes and caught him in a bear hug. Panther began planted a shoulder block after fighting out of the hold and went for Knuckles' signature Five Knuckle Shuffle but got snagged as soon as he bent over. Panther fought out of a chokeslam attempt but got caught with a knee to the gut while in the ropes. Sly went for a back bodydrop but got caught napping and Panther hit a DDT. Panther went for a powerslam but Sly countered into the Tombstone. Panther wiggled out and went for the Nightshade Buster but Sly back-headbutted Panther in the nuts. Sly connected with a big chokeslam. Meanwhile, Kevin Smith rushed out from the back with a small axe in hand and shoved it through a small hole in the outer shell's wall. Rolf recovered it and bashed Red Tiger's head with the side of it, knocking the HWF Unified champion out before hacking at the padlock and breaking into the inner cage. Rolf, accompanied by the rest of the bad guys, rushed in and gang-attacked Sylvester in a brutal manner. Homer saw everything and helped the others to their feet before the Kru followed after Panther's gang to give them whatfor. In the entranceway, Kevin Smith watched his buddies fight... but didn't see the injured Eddy Green hobble out and strike him in the back of the head with one of his crutches. The fans exploded on Eddy's arrival. Red Tiger measured Rolf, who was stunned in the outer shell, before diving over the ropes and spearing Rolf into the cage door, taking it down completely. Homer tossed Reptile back into the outer shell and destroyed him. Daffy knocked himself and Darth Maul unconscious with an Arabian Tombstone onto the steel flooring around the ring. Knuckles shoved Smoke onto the roof of the outer shell, where Knuckles tossed Smoke straight through the ringside table. Panther bust Sly open with a hard punch. Sly returned the favour. That left Sylvester and Panther all alone once again. Sylvester got ready for a diving clothesline from the top rope, but Panther caught him and hit the Nightshade Buster. The fans lost hope and the colour drained from their faces. Maybe Megaslam Wrestling Universe 30 would end on a low note. Panther crawled and pinned Sylvester. 1... 2... NO!!! Sylvester was still alive and so was the fans' hope. Frustrated with failure, Panther went in for the Nightshade again. Using the crowd's energy, Sylvester somehow spun around and countered the move into the Tombstone position. Everything began to move in slow motion for Sylvester. Whether or not it was a concussion talking, it was a feeling that Sylvester enjoyed. Receiving extra crowd encouragement, Sylvester dropped to his knees and drilled Panther's head into the ground. Sylvester wasn't finished there though. He moved over to a cage wall and took down a couple of tables, setting them up in the middle of the ring. Sly managed to set Panther on the top table and began to climb up to the outer shell's roof. The slow motion feeling set in again and Sylvester prayed before nailing a car wreck of a frog splash through both tables. The XLW referee slid over and counted.

1...

_That was for my life._

2...

_That was for Sierra's black eye._

3!

_That was for my child!_

The pain Sylvester felt after the bell rang was soothed by the fans' support and relief. Red Tiger got back in the ring and hugged his partner to no end. The Wild Kru couldn't wait to hear the result. Joey Styles was so crazy about the result that he decided to make the announcement himself.

'Ladies & Gentlemen... your winner and ONCE AGAIN the XLW Heavyweight champion of the World, Sylvester the Wild Cat!' Styles called. The jubilation was off the charts. Melissa Thompson even came into the cage to congratulate the Kru, followed by Sentai Dragon Omega, carrying the XLW title belt. The fans cheered as Omega presented Sly with the XLW title... and watched as the police carried Panther Master away in cuffs on his GBH/rape charges. Sylvester watched Panther closely. Panther responded with a one finger salute before the cops forced him out of the arena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So... what now, champ?' Red asked his partner, who was being treated by doctors.

'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it... the first order of business is to see Sierra and my little kitten first. I've been thinking about proposing to her, man. Whaddya think?' Sylvester replied.

'That's... awesome.' Red responded. Melissa and the rest of the Kru walked in to check on their friends.

'Hey, guys! Well done winning the belt, Sly. That piece of crap is finally where he belongs... jail!' Melissa said with glee.

'Amen to that, brother!' Eddy yelled.

'I call party!' Daffy smiled.

'Amen to that too!' Eddy yelled again.

'What do you want to do tonight, Red?' Melissa asked.

'W-What?' Red gulped.

'Red can't deal with girls!' Sylvester laughed.

'I can! Melissa... romantic restaurant, nightclub, crappy bar... I can go on for days about where to take you. Why don't we go around town tomorrow night and see what we can dig up?' Red suggested.

'Cool!' Melissa agreed.

'Let's get ready to go home!' Homer declared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvester walked into the Vegas Hospital with Larry and Eddy, who were carrying his bags as Sly's coordination had got poorer from the blood loss. Sly walked up to Sierra's ward... but hesitated to open the curtains. Finally, throwing away all fears, Sly parted the curtains and saw his girlfriend, happy, with a beautiful baby kitten in her arms.

'Hey, baby doll. Long time, no see.' Sylvester said softly.

'He's gone?' Sierra asked.

'For good!' Sylvester responded. He sat beside Sierra and took the baby kitten from her arms. The child looked just like him.

'Some mysteries and old rivalries got solved tonight, Sierra... but I will never forget this day.' Concluded Sylvester, as he passed the kitten back to Sierra.

'To the future, Sly.' Sierra said.

'To the future, Sierra.' Sylvester replied. Without a word, Larry and Eddy left Sylvester & Sierra to their peace. It had been a long journey.


End file.
